Something's Up
by wishIcouldCosplay
Summary: Just read it, I suck at summaries and there is not a way to summarize this!
1. Alice

She couldn't stand him! He was such a liar, a pervert and an ass! So why did she stay? She asked herself that question often, and always answered it with, "I like his voice, the way he dominates me, that we have to keep 'us' a secret because we are not only 'enemies' but taken by our respective significant others." Sure, Tarrant was sweet, but he was also completely mad, she had needed someone relatively sane. Stayne gave her that.


	2. Stayne

He never knew how he did it, landed _The Alice_. And when he had come to terms with that he never knew how he kept her from going back to that lunatic hatter. She pissed him off and he pissed her off so often it seemed to be the 'normal'. He didn't care for Iracebeth, he didn't stay for emotion. He like his head where it was, thank-you. He cared about Alice, her normal-sized head and blonde hair cascading from it down her back. She was kind, he didn't deserve her.


	3. Tarrant

Something didn't feel right, it hadn't for a long while. He couldn't place a finger on it, but it made him sad. Ah! That was it, Alice had been distant the past three months, always running off to 'scout' or to 'explore'. He knew that Underland was new and exciting for her, it was vast, old and exciting for him too. However, he was busy hatting and could not tag along with his beloved. But still, something seemed off about her going out and about alone.


	4. Iracebeth

Her moat was gruesome, she concluded to have the water removed so that there were only piles of heads lying about. Her thoughts drifted to the Knave of Hearts, her lover, Ilosovic Stayne. He seemed awefully cheerful lately, and aloof at the same time, it was not like him at all. She would get to the bottom of this immediately!


	5. Alice Again

She knew Tarrant felt something was amiss, but hoped his lunacy would keep him from solving the mystery of what. he trusted her completely, and she knew that. Her visits to the Full Hollow to see Stayne were dangerous, if they were caught, both of their lives would be forfeit to their scandolous meetings. The Red Queen would lop off both of their heads and display them as warnings to conspirators. Yet still she came, to be held and loved by this man.


	6. Stayne Again

He shadowed away to a grove of trees deep in the forest, known about by very few. It was dark and fearsome to behold, and that is why he believed it to be safe. The Queen blindly adores himk, or so he believes. He could not wait to see his lover, to have her beneath him and to hear her panting and breathing his name in between pleasured moans.


	7. Tarrant Again

He could not dismiss this odd feeling, not tonight. It had become too stron, it urged him to follow after her this night, to put his eerie mind at ease, and so he did. he followed her silently through the trees he knew so well, deeper and deeper still into the woods until they reached a small, ominous clearing. "The Full Hollow." He whispered to himself, almost inaudibly. And then what hr saw drove his large eyes wide.


	8. Iracebeth Again

She had learned the hard way that she could not trust any of her subjects, and Stayne was no exception. He had been acting funny, so she had him followed, by none other than herself. She would trust no one's eyes but her own in this instance. She nearly got lost following him through the winding trees and almost revealed her presence when they reached the clearing. What she saw made her jaw nearly hit the ground.


	9. Narrator

Their lips met and sparks lit their eyelids. The longing and desperation of the wait between the visits to this secluded place had liked to drive the both of them wild. His hands tangled themselves in her hair as hers slid around his neck in a passionate embrace. Their lips working intimately in a dance only lovers knew, they broke for air and Stayne's hands flew to her bodice as he began undoing the complicated buttons and unwove the lacework ribbons tieing it up. Her torso exposed to him, the night air chilled her rosy buds, hardening them and bringing them to the Knave's attention. his mouth descended and lavished each nipple in turn. Her pale skin darkened with arousal, her breathing coming in short and shallow breaths. "Stayne, stop teasing me and cut to the chase!" She pleaded, nearly breathless. With a mischevious smirk, he complied, unlacing his trousers and lifting her skirts in one fluid motion, placing them on the soft grass in another, and entering her fully in one forceful thrust in the next.

A strangled cry echoed throughout the clearing as the Mad Hatter ran off into the night upon witnessing the love of his live being **fucked** by the Queen's bitch-boy.

An angry scream rang out shortly afterwards as Iracebeth slumped, clutching her heart. A heart attack claiming her life.

Alice watched in horror as the sweetest man she would ever know's heart broke as he fled the sight of her, while Stayne merely finished before leaving her to her sorrow and shame.

He was named King of Hearts and sent a servant to seek her out with the offer of Queen, said servant found only a half-eaten corpse with a note that read:

_I gave all I had for a few moments affection._

_I gave up a life of peace for the Knave of Hearts, Ilosovic Stayne._

_Alice Kingsleigh_


End file.
